


chasing after thoughts

by A_Confused_Kitten



Series: head over heart [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Athos | Comte de la Fère Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e02 Sleight of Hand, Gen, Introspection, POV Athos | Comte de la Fère, Pre-Relationship, athos thoughts while they don't know if d'art's dead, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten
Summary: There’s something wrong here, something Athos is missing. A part of the puzzle he desperately needs, but can’t find. “Where is d’Artagnan?” He asks, no, he demands, because he won’t give up on his friend. He needs an answer like he needs air, because one of his people is missing, probably hurt, and he could have stopped it-But Vadim doesn’t answer, doesn’t even move. And his smile is mocking him, taunting him, but he doesn’t say a word.~~While chasing Vadim in the tunnels, Athos worries for d'Artagnan.
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: head over heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143221
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	chasing after thoughts

“It’s over, Vadim.”

They shouldn’t have sent him back.

Athos had _known_ it was dangerous, known that it was a risk for d’Artagnan to go undercover from the start, because he wasn’t _ready_ for this kind of thing yet. He can’t deny that d’Artagnan has the potential to be great among them, but there’s a difference between having potential and having experience. And no matter how brilliant d’Artagnan may be, he’s far from experienced at this sort of thing.

He should be _glad,_ the attempt on the royals’ lives was a fraud, and the culprit is pinned, Athos’ own gun pointed at his chest. But those damn words keep echoing in his head, because _they shouldn’t have sent him back._

And when Vadim smiles. “Not quite.”

There’s something _wrong_ here, something Athos is missing. A part of the puzzle he desperately needs, but can’t find. “Where is d’Artagnan?” He asks, no, he _demands,_ because he won’t give up on his friend. He needs an answer like he needs air, because one of his people is missing, probably hurt, and he could have stopped it-

But Vadim doesn’t answer, doesn’t even move. And his smile is mocking him, taunting him, but he doesn’t say a word.

“Is he dead?” Athos says, and he hates the way his voice trembles. Hates how his mind is _pleading_ for an answer, _hoping_ he didn’t lead someone to a grave he could have prevented.

 _“Bang,”_ Vadim whispers, and the world goes quiet, drowned out in an explosion of dust and fire and-

And then they’re fighting again, because even in the torch-lit tunnels, there’s no time to rest. No time to question who’s dead or alive, not when all that seems to matter is catching Vadim, and d’Artagnan’s fate is left for interpretation.

Swords clash and gunshots echo as the rebels descend upon them. They’ve all learned how to fight through the thoughts pounding in their heads, through the constant _what if’s_ and bitter worries. Athos knows how to ignore it all, to focus on head over heart, but years of experience doesn’t make it any easier.

It’s almost too easy to take on the rebels, and between the three of them, they’re all downed within minutes.

On any other day, _too easy_ would mean something was wrong, that something was happening somewhere else. Right now, Athos doesn’t care. He only tightens his grip on his blade, until his fingers turn pale from the force of it.

The walk through the tunnels is filled with one thought, one question, a constant melody in the forefront of his thoughts and then-

He gets an answer.

“So, you _are_ alive.” Athos says, and somehow, his voice doesn’t fail him. It’s steady, far steadier than it should be, though, he’ll never admit it.

And d’Artagnan smiles. It’s small and unsure and anxiety pulses beneath the surface, but it’s brilliant. In Athos’ eyes, his smiles always are. “I think so,” he says.

And for now, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Y'all are getting a series of musketeers 500 word fics. There's no goin' back on it now, Eli on discord didn't even have to enable me this time.
> 
> More comments mean more fics. ;3
> 
> Come yell at me on discord! Where I spend too much time crying over musketeers and other fandoms instead of actually working.  
> Discord: Cheshire#1847


End file.
